1. Field of the Inventon
The field of invention relates to book holder apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved book holder apparatus wherein the same is arranged for rotative mounting relative to a support post structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Book holder apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art to permit securement and positioning of an associated book member to free an individual's arms relative to the holding and positioning in a relatively open or closed position of the associated book. Book holder apparatus of the prior art has typically been of a cumbersome or expansive nature to preclude universal utilization by individuals. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,538 to Wise setting forth an example of such a book holder member utilizing a housing structure relative to a plate member to mount a book in an opened manner relative to an illumination structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,312 to Weinstein provides for a clamping structure ot secure a book at its spine below an associated illumination member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,124 to Hellebrand, et al. sets forth an articulated linkage to mount a book structure relative to a remote distal end of the linkage structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,728 to Corsello sets forth a book stand arranged for positioning a book between opposed flange structures.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved book holder apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.